Tell It Like It Is
by WinterVines
Summary: In order to answer Rangiku's question, Nanao tells a tale. "Have you ever heard the story of the fox and the scorpion?" Shunsui x Nanao. Mentions GinRan. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything that isn't mine. Neither the characters nor the story involved.

* * *

Tell It Like It Is

* * *

It was late fall, and Nanao had taken a longer lunch in order to spend some time with Rangiku. They were walking back towards the Eighth, taking the opportunity to just enjoy each other's company, no words between them. It was a peaceful silence, one they could lapse into without having the need to say anything.

Leaves danced through the air as they fell from the trees, and the lieutenant of the Eighth took a deep breath, enjoying the less stuffy feeling of the missing thick summer air. She hadn't gone out just to go out in a long time. Paperwork runs didn't exactly count in her mind. She wasn't as good at appreciating time given, not like her captain, but she was going to try to enjoy these moments while they still had them. With everything going on, they had less time devoted to relaxing and more time spent preparing for war.

Plus, Nanao knew that her best friend had been taking everything harder than most others. She always tried to keep tabs on the older woman and make sure she was doing alright, even if Rangiku commonly said she was fine. Nanao knew better. She would not watch her closest friend spiral into despair as Momo and Izuru seemed to be. To prove that, the Eighth lieutenant had been the one to suggest they take lunch together. She didn't know if Rangiku was surprised by it or not.

She looked over to the strawberry blonde and was pleased to see a somewhat content look to her face. The worry lines had stopped creasing her skin, and for once she looked like she was completely relaxed. Nanao was glad. She may not know how to fix things, but she could at least make the time spent waiting more pleasant while they figured it out.

There were enough things to worry about, so the sparse moments they had between the other problems shouldn't be used to lament over how things could have been. They should take this time to enjoy things while they could.

"So, Nanao," Rangiku began, and Nanao hummed a questioning response. "Tell me how things are going with you and Shunsui."

Nanao rolled her eyes at the smirk on her friend's face and wondered if Rangiku liked to put salt on her own wounds. It had been no secret that Rangiku had a relationship with Gin at one time, so Nanao questioned why she constantly surrounded herself with reminders. If Rangiku wasn't harping on her, she was hounding her own captain about his childhood friend. If Nanao was in her position, she didn't know if she could do the same.

"There's nothing to tell."

Rangiku continued to prod with a knowing smile on her face, and Nanao continued to deny anything was going on. Nanao had used to get annoyed by the constant pestering, but now she would rather see her friend engaged in something other than drinking and remembering.

There really wasn't anything to tell in this situation anyway. There was nothing going on between her and her captain, though it wasn't for a lack of trying on his part. She had lost count of how many years he had been chasing after her. With an inward chuckle, she acknowledged that she had probably chased after him with paperwork for just as long.

Were they just running themselves in circles then? She didn't really know but was amused all the same.

"The man's been chasing you forever. What's the problem in that?"

Nanao sighed at Rangiku's insistence on the subject. The problem wasn't that he was pursuing her. The problem was that he would probably stop after he caught her, like a conquest. She was not a prize to be one, and while some girls wouldn't mind being placed on a shelf like a trophy, she had too much respect for herself to be one of them. That was just the way she was.

"That's not it."

She heard Rangiku sigh, but refused to look at her in case the other woman read too much into it. "Then why haven't you done anything yet?"

Nanao didn't answer for a moment, and surprisingly, Rangiku didn't push it farther. Nanao didn't know if it was something written on her face that she was unaware of or if her friend was simply exasperated with her, but she was glad for the slight reprieve.

Then again, the reason Rangiku was now silent was probably because of the murmuring crowd up ahead.

Nanao recognized them as members of the Tenth. There were only about six of them, but they didn't talk quiet enough for her not to identify their topic. Her face darkened slightly as she caught the familiar words. They were talking about Gin and Rangiku, and Nanao didn't like it one bit.

This was not uncommon since the betrayal. Many knew that the two had shared a relationship before the Third Captain's defection, and they seemed to take every available moment to analyze it. Unfortunately for Rangiku, they didn't seem to care if they were overheard. This was something she didn't need.

She took a glance at her friend and found that her face had been carved into stone. Rangiku had her eyes straight ahead, but Nanao could see the shine in them. She was holding back the best she could. Nanao knew that Rangiku tried to ignore it the best she could, but she knew from experience that eventually things got to you whether you wanted it to or not.

Nanao thought for a moment, then nodded to herself. "You want to know why, Rangiku? Alright. I'll tell you."

The other woman stopped in surprise, a crease coming to her brow as she gave the bespectacled woman a puzzled look. Nanao took a few more steps and stopped to look behind her, motioning with her head for her friend to follow.

Nanao knew that she really shouldn't interfere with other Division troops, but she was technically their superior officer. Either way, she wasn't going to sit here while her friend was insulted behind her back. Somehow she didn't think Captain Hitsugaya would mind if she did a little reprimanding of her own.

She couldn't help but think how some things might have been different if she hadn't been exposed to the gossip chain. Even if most of the things that flew around weren't true, they still had some root somewhere, even if exaggerated. She heard many things about her captain, and even if she knew better, she realized that it had helped shape and construct the walls she put around herself.

"Good afternoon."

Nanao allowed herself a little smile of satisfaction as the group ceased speaking immediately. Their spines were straight, and all six pairs of eyes had turned toward the two lieutenants. She was glad to see that two of them looked somewhat ashamed as their cheeks bloomed red and turned their gaze to their feet.

The group murmured a greeting to them in response. By now all of them had realized that they had been caught. All but one had lowered their eyes. She supposed that what she was going to do didn't really matter in the long run, as everyone was entitled to their own opinion, but Nanao was going to make sure that they kept their opinions to themselves if she could help it.

Rangiku was tense behind her, and Nanao could almost see the look she was sending her way as it hit the back of her head. She was wondering what this group had to do with her earlier question. Well, Rangiku had asked why. Nanao had heard the same question come from the group.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation," she began, and without really realizing it, she relaxed slightly as a familiar presence added to the group.

"Any trouble, Nanao-chan?"

Her captain joined them, standing close to her side and facing the group. She was pleased to notice that the temporary ring leader of this group, a young man less than a third her age, had dropped his defiant look upon seeing Shunsui Kyouraku. She was slightly agitated that he hadn't when she appeared, but she knew that some things would never change. Granted, a towering man that had more strength in their left hand than the whole group combined would logically make anyone more nervous than herself. Plus, he was a captain. He had more authority than she did, although she tended to use hers more often.

"No, no trouble, Captain Kyouraku. We were just going to have a little talk."

Her captain raised a brow at her, sending a question her way, but she only smiled slightly. She knew that he probably understood what the group had been speaking of from the present company combined with the look on Rangiku's face. He shared the same mentality of sparing Rangiku from any unnecessary jibes.

In fact, Nanao was fairly sure that after her part, this group would have very little to say on the subject anymore. She didn't even bother to correct her nickname or linger on the fact that she couldn't inspire the same authority as the man beside her.

"Have you heard the story of the fox and the scorpion?" A confused look passed over the faces in the crowd, and there were a few negative responses. "Then, I will tell you."

She began to lead them off the path, her statement taken as more of a command than it sounded. She looked over her shoulder at her captain before speaking. "You're welcome to join us, Captain." After a few second's hesitation, Shunsui made to follow her, the look of interest never leaving his face.

A bench perched under a tree served as Nanao's resting place, and Rangiku settled beside her while her captain leaned a shoulder against the tree behind them. Nanao felt his eyes on her, but it didn't make her nervous. In fact, it filled her with confidence, and she was almost sure she shone as the others gathered around her.

Knowledge was her specialty, and they always said that when someone was interested in your craft, that the presenter lit up. She liked to share knowledge, and reading was one of her favorite past times. She would be glad to tell this story.

Everyone settled, and Nanao edged slightly forward on her seat to give herself some leverage as she sat straighter and began.

"Long ago, when the animals were thought to be wiser and not overrun by humanity, there was a scorpion on a journey. He traveled for a long time before coming to an obstacle. A flowing river blocked his way, one whose current was too fast for him to cross safely alone. If he tried, he would surely drown."

Nanao looked around to see everyone's attention solely on her. Rangiku and her captain had been like that from the beginning, but some of the group had seemed skeptical at first. She was pleased to find they were paying attention.

"At first the scorpion thought that all was lost, until he spotted a fox resting on the bank. He approached the fox hesitantly. The scorpion was used to being alone, but he knew that there was no other way to complete this part of his journey without aid. After greeting the fox, he kindly asked if the animal would take him across the river."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rangiku's slight frown. It wasn't one of dislike but one of thought, and again she knew that Rangiku wondered where she was going with this.

"The fox was very wary of this other predator. He knew of the dangers of this creature, and so did not relent to the request right away. The scorpion explained why he needed a ride across, and the fox asked him 'How do I know you won't betray me halfway across by stinging me?' The scorpion replied 'Because then the both of us will perish in the river.'"

Nanao paused and adjusted her glasses while the group waited with held breath. "The fox thought about this for a minute, still unsure of what to do. He had strong survival instincts, and he did not trust easy. Still, he was one to think of the best way to do things, and after assuring the scorpion that he would owe the fox a favor, he accepted. Even though he was naturally sly, he was also curious, like his cat cousin. He also couldn't resist the chance of someone owing him a favor.

"The fox waded into the water, and the scorpion climbed onto his back. Swimming across was no chore for the fox, even with an extra passenger. But sadly, halfway across the river, the scorpion could not resist the urge to sting the back of the fox. As the fox grew numb and started to sink, he asked why. The scorpion replied, 'Because it is my nature.' They both sank to the bottom of the river, drowning."

She had heard the gasp of breath from a few members of the group, and Rangiku's eyes had widened. She gave them a few moments to collect themselves before looking pointedly at the band of six.

"You ask why Rangiku ever had feelings for Gin Ichimaru. This is why. It is in her nature. That is just the way things are." They said nothing, but she didn't stop. "And just as it is in her nature, it is also in his to love Rangiku, of which I am absolutely sure of."

Nanao didn't miss the look of shock on Rangiku's face as she said it. She didn't address the woman yet though, instead imparting one last phrase of wisdom for the group.

"There will always be things we don't understand, but sometimes the why isn't important. Sometimes just that it is, is enough."

She received a few nods in response, and the six moved to get up. They were all quiet, and Nanao was a little surprised when they didn't run off as soon as they were able. Instead, all of them bowed slightly, and the leader of the group murmured, "Our apologies, Lieutenant Matsumoto."

The woman was in a slight daze herself and could only nod at them. They made their leave soon after, and Nanao waited until they were all out of sight before turning to her friend.

"Do you really believe that?"

Nanao didn't have to ask which part she meant. She already knew that her friend had her doubts about Gin's return of her affections. Nanao was convinced he held the same sentiment, however.

"There's a reason you're here and not there, Rangiku."

And there was. The fact that she was still here with them, safe and protected, instead of in the lion's den, spoke volumes. At least it did to Nanao. Gin may have coveted many things, but nothing ever came before Rangiku. That much had remained true through his defection, and Nanao figured that would never change. It reminded her of the time when her captain had rescued her from Captain Yamamoto, whisking her away to a safe place as he risked his own safety. They were nearly the same.

Nanao nodded, and she didn't miss the slight shine to Rangiku's eyes as she suddenly was engulfed in a hug. Rangiku got up after a moment, wiping at her eyes as Nanao stayed seated. Rangiku had a hold of both of Nanao's hands in her other, and with a little squeeze she breathed, "Thank you."

It was barely over a whisper, but Nanao heard the feeling behind it anyway. She offered her friend a warm smile, and the strawberry blonde returned it before squeezing her hands again and dropping them. Nanao left them on her knees as she watched Rangiku head back to her division.

She sighed softly, and the fluttering of fabric was the only warning she received before a warm hand covered both of her own. His pink haori had hardly moved as he joined her on the bench, and for once, Nanao didn't feel the need to swat his hands away as they sat in silence.

"I think you handled that well. You sure made Rangiku happy, at least."

"Thank you, sir."

Nanao fixed her eyes on their hands instead of turning towards him. She didn't want to see the look on his face. This thumb began to idly brush the top of her hand, and she was surprised she hadn't moved yet. His hand was warm, and she always felt safe with him around. In these times, she was glad to have it. She heard him sigh.

"Why do you run?" He spoke softly, as if his voice would break the rarity of the moment.

Nanao smiled sadly, something not entirely sad in nature, but not happy either. "It's in my nature." It was just the way she was, after years of talk and events that had hardened her perhaps further than she ought to be.

"Will you ever stop running?" He sounded hopeful, and she could help but notice the utter sincerity in his words. It cracked a little piece of her wall, knowing that this was not the tone of someone on a conquest.

"Would you ever stop chasing?" She asked instead, not really knowing the answer herself.

"Only if you wanted me to."

She allowed herself a true smile then, and with her eyes still on their hands, she slowly turned the one on top so her fingers rested between his.

She felt his smile rather than seeing it, and his free arm came around her, pulling her closer. She allowed her head to rest against his chest, taking the opportunity to inhale the essence that was Shunsui. She closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat, and he didn't remove his arm or separate their hands for a long time.

She wasn't sure what this meant, but she figured it was a step in the right direction. She had always followed him, after all, and it was in his nature to follow her. Eventually they would end up on the right path together.

Nanao relaxed to the sound of Shunsui's breathing as they watched the day fade to night and one more day of fall pass.

-Fin

* * *

Let's start this year out right. I think some Shunsui/Nanao is just what I needed. It felt good to write them again. So many fic ideas, so little time. I am in the process of moving, so please be patient if my updating has not been up to your expectations. I hope to remedy that soon. Wow, it's been so long since I wrote these two that I almost forgot how I think. Hopefully I didn't butcher them too bad. I got this idea from reading Jim Butcher's Summer Knight, though I had heard the story before then a long time ago.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
